Princes Do Not Share
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Series of oneshots exploring Harry's possible relationships with various possessive princes. Slash. New chapter - Eomer/Harry. King Eomer of Rohan has been ignoring his lover, of late. Harry shows him just what he has been missing.
1. How Legolas Teaches Harry a Lesson

**Title**: Princes Do Not Share (Or How Legolas Teaches Harry a Lesson)

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Graphic sexual situation. Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Pairing**: Legolas/Harry.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Jealousy does not suit Legolas. After all, Harry is the one with the green eyes.

**Author's Note**: This is obviously an AU (aren't all crossovers?) It is set some time before the LoTR trilogy. Say, T.A. 3000? That would make Boromir 22. Both Legolas and Harry are elves, so their ages do not really matter.

******************************************************************************

"You are an evil minx, teasing him like that," Legolas said sternly as Harry got out of the bath, wrapped only in a towel. He was momentarily distracted as beads of water ran down Harry's chest, caressing his smooth, pale skin.

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about," Harry responded primly as he sat down in front of the mirror, brushing his long, black hair.

"Boromir, that is who I talking about. Why must you tempt him so? You know I will kill him if he dares to touch you, yet you flaunt yourself shamelessly," Legolas argued, his eyes never straying from Harry's beautiful, pale skin.

Harry looked at him through the mirror in disbelief.

"Boromir? I said 'good afternoon' to the man and inquired as to the health of his father," Harry stated as he continued brushing his hair.

"Exactly," Legolas responded with a nod, as if that proved his point.

"You are being ridiculous," his dark-haired lover said with a roll of his beautiful green eyes. "I greet a man and ask about his family and I am flaunting myself? You are getting overly possessive in your old age, my prince."

"I have the right to be possessive," Legolas growled. "Princes do not share."

"So what am I, your toy? If I wish to flirt with Boromir; if I wish to flaunt myself, there is not a thing you could do about it," Harry smirked, placing the brush down and turning to face his lover.

"I suppose I will just have to teach you a lesson so you do not forget to whom you belong, my lovely," Legolas said seriously. "You need to change your attitude before somebody gets hurt for touching you."

"And how are you going to teach me a lesson?" Harry asked, humoring his love.

"You, my lovely, deserve a spanking," Legolas revealed with a smirk.

"A…spanking?" Harry spluttered, laughing. "And who is going to give it to me? You? The first time I say 'ow,' you will stop and hug and cuddle me until you forget why you were mad in the first place. I cannot get a headache without you going into fits; I do not know how you think you would be able to tan my ass."

"Are you saying I am a pushover?" Legolas questioned indignantly.

"Your words, not mine," Harry replied with a smirk.

"I am going to spank you, and I am going to make you like it. You are going to get so fucking turned on that you will beg me to fuck you, but I will not give in until I am satisfied that you have been properly punished," Legolas threatened.

Harry gulped as he flushed with arousal at this dominating side to his lover. Legolas sounded serious, and this was no longer a laughing matter.

"But…you will stop if I really want you to?" Harry questioned nervously.

Legolas looked at his lover seriously for a moment, and then he nodded.

"If you want me to stop, just say 'Boromir.' But not only will the spanking stop, everything will. No more touching of any kind for the rest of the night," Legolas assured his lover.

"Not even cuddling?" Harry asked with big green eyes.

"Well, cuddling is all right," Legolas gave in, and then realized what he had done. "Oh, you! You think you are so clever, manipulating me into giving you whatever you want by batting those lashes and flashing those big beautiful green eyes. I am going to teach a lesson you will not soon forget."

Legolas caught his lover around the waist as Harry attempted to make a break for it into the bathroom.

"Stop it, Legolas," Harry squirmed. "I did not do anything wrong. You cannot spank me for looking at you."

Legolas simply sat down on the bed and sprawled Harry out onto his lap. He removed the towel around Harry's waist, staring at his love's beautiful round ass.

"You are so lovely," he whispered, stroking the pale globes softly.

When Harry struggled to get up, Legolas let the first slap fall.

"Stop it! You have lost your mind!" Harry declared as he tried to get off his lover's lap.

But Legolas had the advantage. He was taller and stronger, and Harry's angle across his lap left the brunette precious little leverage.

*Smack*

"Ooooww," Harry whined. But his blonde lover did not stop as he predicted. Legolas simply rubbed the red handprints marking Harry's pale skin, before letting loose a few more.

*Smack*

*Smack*

*Smack*

To Harry's embarrassment, he began to get hard. Every smack burned, but Legolas was not hitting him so hard that he could not tolerate it. And his member rubbed between his lover's thighs with every slap.

"I think you are enjoying this a tad too much," Legolas voiced his thoughts with mirth. "Do I need to tie you up so you cannot rub against me so naughtily?"

"N-no," Harry stuttered. "I will be good."

"Oh, you always are," Legolas purred, letting his hand fall once more.

*Smack*

*Smack*

"That was five. How many more do you think you deserve?" Legolas questioned his lover as he softly stroked Harry's sensitized skin.

"No more," his lover protested, squirming in his lap.

Legolas considered this, and then smirked.

*Smack*

*Smack*

*Smack*

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

"There, that is ten," the prince declared before flipping Harry onto his stomach on the bed.

He pulled his lover's hips back, leaving the smaller Elf on his hands and knees. Legolas covered the smaller body with his own, threading their fingers together and pinning Harry's hands where they were.

"Are you still hard, my love?" Legolas purred seductively into Harry's delicately pointed ear.

"You know I am, you sadist," the brunette sniffed.

"Do not be so cheeky. I could spank you again if you need more," his lover threatened, thrusting his own hips against Harry's sore backside.

Harry rubbed back seductively against him.

"Try it and you will not see my bed for a week," he threatened.

"You should not t make promises you cannot keep," Legolas purred. "Now stay like that. I need to taste you."

Harry whimpered at that. Legolas knew it drove him crazy with need whenever his lover's tongue touched him.

****************************Lemon Scene**********************************************

"Say it love, tell me you belong to me. Tell me you are mine. Say it," Legolas demanded.

"Y-yours! Oh, by the Valar, I am yours!" Harry screamed, body spasming as a dry orgasm was forced out of him.

Legolas smirked as Harry passed out.

He was sure his little lover had learned his lesson.

*************************************************************************************

_The next day…_

"Boromir!" Harry purred, sauntering over to the strong young Man.

"H-Harry!" Boromir stuttered. "P-pleasure to see you!"

Harry stroked a hand down one thickly muscled bicep.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you," the green-eyed temptation purred, smirking as he felt two grey eyes burning into his back.

He was so looking forward to his 'lesson' tonight…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: The unedited version of this story is available on adultfanfiction . net – see the link in my profile page.


	2. Of Little Minxes and Their Worshippers

**Title**: Of Little Minxes and Their Worshipful Devotees

**Author**: ArwendeImladris

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance

**Warnings**: Sexual situations. Language. Incest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**: Hp/LoTR Xover. Slash. Elladan/Harry/Elrohir. Harry is flattered by the attentions of others. His twins prove that they are almost more than he can handle.

******************************************************************************

"He was looking at you," Harry's older lover growled. "He's lucky that I did not run him through with my sword…"

"Elladan," the slighter Elf sighed. "You cannot get angry every time someone spares me a glance."

"Why not?" the younger twin asked curiously. "That…he knows you are ours. He should keep his eyes to himself!"

Harry just shook his head in exasperation at his possessive lovers.

"Do you not trust me?" he questioned levelly.

"Of course!" both replied hastily, not wanting to rouse their young lover's fiery temper.

They did want to get into his leggings sometime soon, after all.

"Then what does it matter if he looks? Though it is sometimes nice to be admired, I would not stray," Harry informed them.

"Wait…" Elladan began.

"You…you _like_ it when he looks at you?" Elrohir finished.

"Well, it is flattering to be desired," Harry admitted with a small blush.

"We will show you flattered!" Elladan growled.

"We will show you _desired_!" Elrohir snarled.

And then his identical lovers pounced.

Elladan took his lips in a fierce, bruising kiss, his desire to dominate felt in every thrust of his silken tongue into Harry's smaller mouth.

Elrohir moulded himself to his smaller lover's backside, lips quickly finding the point of a sensitive ear.

Harry moaned, happily submitting himself to their possessive administrations.

"Glorfindel stares at you like you are the last piece of lembas bread on a long journey," Elrohir snarled in his lover's ear. "Legolas wants to be the arrow that pierces your sweet flesh. Even Erestor…his eyes follow your every movement. And you _like_ it?"

Elladan broke the kiss roughly at his twin's words. Their grey eyes met over their Harry's shoulder.

"He just admitted that he does," Elladan murmured. "Do you need more than two worshippers at the temple of your body, my love? Do you fantasize about them dropping to their knees in their devotion, begging for just a touch of your sweet skin?"

Harry moaned, leaning forward for another kiss.

"Answer the question, love," Elrohir prompted as he nibbled on the pale neck.

"Sometimes…sometimes I do fantasize about what it would be like," Harry panted. "For them to…to watch. Us, I mean. And…and it makes me burn, to know that they want me but cannot have me."

"Because you are ours!" Elladan declared passionately, ripping his lover's tunic from his body.

"And princes do not share," Elrohir murmured. "You naughty little minx. We should take you on the dining table during a feast for all of Rivendell to see. That would teach you a lesson you would never forget!"

Harry moaned, turning his head towards that silky voice, lips seeking that wicked tongue.

"That would teach you a lesson," Elladan commented, twisting his lover's pale pink nipple viciously.

Harry let out a startled squeak at the rough treatment.

"But then we would have to hide you in our room for the rest of your days, for then we would be constantly fighting off every single person who had seen you in your passion," Elrohir whispered, before capturing Harry's sweet lips with his own.

He viciously nibbled on that full bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking. When he released his love, Harry's mouth was swollen and a bit of blood stained that beautiful pout.

A pink tongue quickly soothed his wound, and Elrohir groaned and leaned forward to capture the silky appendage.

Meanwhile, Elladan leaned forward to suck on those pretty pink nipples that his fingers had so recently tortured into peaks. He fastened his lips around the left one, nipping harshly and leaving behind the imprint of his teeth.

Harry moaned and broke his kiss with Elrohir.

"Hurts!" he whimpered.

"You have to be punished for your wicked thoughts, love," Elladan murmured, switching to Harry's right nipple after one last lick.

"You should have never even thought about their eyes," Elrohir continued. "Now we have to show you just how much you belong to us."

Harry moaned as a wicked hand sneaked from behind to cup the bulge in his leggings.

"Please!" he begged. "I am sorry! I will never think of anyone else again. Just…"

He threw his head back against a strong shoulder as Elrohir's hand slipped beneath his waistband to palm silky flesh. Elladan locked eyes with his twin, gave a smirk, and dropped to his knees.

"Ahh," Harry shouted as his leggings were pulled down to his ankles, preventing him from spreading his legs very far.

Elrohir tipped their petite lover further against his chest, making sure Harry had to rely on him to stay upright as his twin swallowed the hard erection down in one smooth move.

"Mmm," their green-eyed minx moaned. "Wicked, wicked mouth."

"To match your wicked thoughts," Elrohir murmured, forcing Harry's delicate hands from Elladan's hair and placing them around his own neck. "Hold on tight, love."

***************************************Lemon Scene***********************************

Elladan and Elrohir climaxed simultaneously as Harry's muscles milked them for all they were worth. They pumped into his sweet body for as long as they could, and then they stilled, still inside him.

Elrohir looked down, seeing his and his brother's seed slipping out of Harry between their softly nestled cocks. He pulled out slowly, mindful of his little love's comfort.

Elladan soon followed.

"Are you all right?" they asked simultaneously as Harry utterly failed to move.

"Mmm," their little minx murmured back. "Sore. You should kiss it better."

The twins exchanged a smile.

Harry was fine.

Although…Elrohir looked down at Harry's abused hole to see more seed spill out and slide down those smooth, creamy thighs.

Maybe he should kiss it better, just in case.

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: The unedited version of this story is posted separately under its chapter title, Of Little Minxes and Their Worshipful Devotees, on adultfanfiction . net. The link is on my profile page.


	3. Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs

**Title**: Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Graphic sexual situation. Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Pairing**: Eomer/Harry.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. King Eomer of Rohan has been ignoring his lover's needs, of late. Harry shows him just what he has been missing out on.

**Author's Note**: AU (obviously, are not all crossovers?) Takes place after the events of LoTR, where Eomer becomes King of Rohan.

*************************************************************************************

King Eomer of Rohan stalked through the halls of his castle, tired and frustrated from a long day at court. Since the end of the War of the Ring, his days were filled with nothing but paperwork and daily decisions and diplomacy.

The door to his main chambers banged open violently, and he continued to the room that housed his bed. Opening the heavy door, he stopped dead.

The frustration and weariness from the long day bled out of him when he found his naked lover tied to his bed with silk scarves.

"My, my, what do I have here?" Eomer purred as the lithe body on his bed stretched, welcoming his perusal.

"You have been tense lately," Harry replied coyly with a small smile. "I thought we could do something a little…relaxing tonight."

"My love, you do not know me very well if you think this is relaxing me," the King said as his eyes roamed appreciatively over the pale skin gleaming in the candlelight.

"Maybe you should come over here so I can get to know you better, then," the green-eyed nymph responded.

Eomer had not heard a better idea all day.

He carefully removed the heavy crown from his long, golden hair, placing it on the armoire. His fine clothes quickly fell to the floor for the servants to pick up later. Normally Eomer was much more conscientious, but tonight he just could not wait to slip into his beautifully seductive lover.

"Mmm, I am wa-aiting," Harry called, rolling his hips and pushing his pretty pink cock towards his king.

It was tied tightly with a pretty pink bow, leaving Harry hard and wanting and unable to come.

"You are the perfect present, my nymph," Eomer purred as his heavily muscled body slunk to the bed, his grace that of a big large cat stalking his prey.

He crawled onto the body, climbing over his bound lover.

"How long have you been waiting?" he questioned softly before leaning down to nip at one sensitive ear.

"N-not long," Harry moaned as that hot mouth slipped down to tease his pulse point.

"Do not lie to me," the blonde murmured, pulling back to stare into gorgeous emerald eyes. "I have been neglecting you, of late."

Harry smiled at him tenderly.

"You have important duties now, my king," he whispered softly. "I understand that they often take you away from me."

"I am not your king in this bedroom," Eomer stated seriously. "I am your lover, and I take my duties to you very seriously."

"It is a duty to make love to me?" Harry questioned, beginning to get upset. "Perhaps this is not the best way to talk about this. Untie me?"

"No," Eomer replied. "It is a pleasure to make love to you. And you are right; this is neither the time nor place to talk about this. I am ruining my surprise. So just lay back, relax, and let me enjoy my present."

Harry smiled again at those words, laying back and bending his knees to rub sensuously against his larger lover.

"You always make my passion rise, when you cover me so completely," Harry purred softly. "Even if I were not tied as such, you are so much stronger than me. Your big, broad body can completely control my own, and yet I know that I am entirely safe in your arms."

"And you always will be, my Harry," the blonde king whispered, leaning down for a passionate kiss.

His green-eyed nymph opened his sweet mouth to him immediately. Tongues came into play, and Eomer quickly dominated the kiss. Smooth, naked skin rubbed together, making Harry break the kiss to moan.

"Please do something," he whimpered, thrusting his bound erection into his lover's firm stomach as best he could from his position.

"I could come just like this," his king replied. "Kissing you so desperately, rubbing against your smooth skin, your arms bound and your orgasm denied by that pretty pink ribbon."

"N-no," Harry denied, whining again as a broad hand toyed with one pink, pebbled nipple. "Need you inside of me."

Eomer pulled back to reach for the tub of oil in the bedside drawer, but Harry shook his head with a blush.

"I…I am ready," he whispered.

The blonde groaned at the thought of his lover preparing himself, those pale delicate fingers piercing his own sweet hole.

"By the Valar, you are going to do that in front of me next time," the king swore.

His lover smiled coyly, bringing his knees up as far as he could and exposing that pink pucker, twitching and open and ready for his cock.

"You shall be the death of me," Eomer groaned, bringing a hand down to tug at his balls.

His little nymph could make him hard and ready with just a look from those deep green eyes.

"Just a little one, love," Harry replied. "Now get inside me."

*****************************Lemon Scene*********************************************

"All right, love?" the king smirked, loving the dazed and satisfied look his little nymph was sporting.

"Mmhmm," Harry murmured in assent, eyes lidded with the bliss of afterglow. "Untie me?"

He pulled on his wrists lightly, and Eomer reached forward to loosen the complicated knots holding his lover's wrists to the headboard.

"Harry?" he murmured softly as his little nymph cuddled close to him, head pillowed on his broad chest.

"Mm?" his lover hummed contentedly.

"How did you get tied to the bed like that?" the king questioned.

"Oh," Harry yawned, stretching sinuously. "Legolas."

Eomer sat up straight in bed just as his lover began to succumb to sleep.

"WHAT?" filled the castle, though few heard the responding giggle.

Eomer refused Harry any sleep that night after that little revelation.

And the servants and guards smirked behind their hands for the next couple days as the royal consort squirmed uncomfortably every time he sat down.

Eomer just smiled proudly, thinking of that red ass and the big dildo keeping his lover ready for him at all times…

Being a king was his duty. Being Harry's lover?

That was his pleasure.

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please review? *offers cookie*

The unedited version of this story is available on aff under the title Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs. The link is available on my profile page.

Please, please, please...go check out my forums. *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
